Between Love and Fire
by Athena70
Summary: Between high society dinners and school two different soul mates found themselves between love and hate. Will their relationship grow to something else? Please Review
1. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

"Amy, Hurry up, otherwise we are going to miss the train" said a black haired girl with green eyes to her twin sister.

For someone who might have been looking, they must have looked like two average eleven year old girls trying to catch the train. However appearance can be deceiving. And those girls held an immense power which could either destroy or preserve the wizarding world.

Amy seized her sister at the platform nine and three quarters and looked up to the train that silently rose over them.

They enter to the first compartment that they saw. There was a red haired girl talking with a haggard black haired man.

"Excuse us, but are these seats taken?" Amy asked

"No. of course not" the red haired girl replied whereas her companion gave them the eye

"I am Amy and this is my sister Amelia "

"Nice to me you . I am Lily and this is Severus" said the red haired girl with a smile

"So. I heard about the houses" Lily said nervously

" I cannot wait for the sorting. Is so exiting" Amy Exclaimed

"Where are you heading if you could choice" Severus asked

"Probably Gryffindor " Amy replied

" or Ravenclaw "Amelia suggested

" or Slytherin " Severus mutter

"What about Hufflepuff ?" Lily asked

"Nah, Hufflepuff, seems so boring " Severus said with disdain

" At least it is better than Slytherin" said a voice coming from the entrance .

There was a boy with jet black hair and stormy gray eyes. His handsome face was defaced with a smirk.

"Hello. Do you mind? We are trying to have a conversation here" Amelia spat

"If you can call that a conversation "he snapped while he entered into the compartment. And sat next to Amelia who gazed him with mouth wide open

"How can anybody be so rude ?" Amelia asked

"What do you mean?" the boy questioned innocently

"Well. How to put it without being rude yet being sharp . You interrupted us, you have terrible manners and you are not welcome here. Am I clear enough or do you need future explanation?"Amelia replied angrily

"Oh. Well If I am not welcome here I will just leave "he said, closing the door of the compartment

"Yeah you do that " Amelia muttered

"Mia , calm down" Amy said indignantly

" I am sorry . But I cannot stand him " Amelia replied

" Me neither. We had to leave our previous compartment because of that boy's rudeness "Lily commented

At that moment the train 's speed started to decrease.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews . I reedited this chapter. tell me whether you like it or not .They are two sisters one is Amy and the other one is Amelia or Mia( but only her sister Amy call her that way)**

The Sorting Ceremony

As soon as Lily , Severus , Amelia and Amy got off the train they heard someone shouting out " first year over here , first year over here". When they came closer and saw who was speaking; all of them froze.

Near the edge of the water was a giant, pointing out the boats." C'mon don't be afraid " The first years look at each other skeptically , hence nobody moved. The gamekeeper took Amy's hand and helped her in the boat . Consequently everybody imitated her.

At the other shore; they were told to wait in a small landing stage near the castle ,until a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair drawn into a tight bun came.

"I am professor McGonagall. Please follow me . The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." she looked at them seriously and continued "Wait here until your name is called"

"BLACK , SIRIUS"

And the black haired boy who had interrupted them back in the train; put the hat on and waited.

After what it seemed an eternity the hat said at last

" GRYFFINDOR "

The whole castle became quiet .

Amy heard on her back someone saying" Gryffindor? But he is a Black. He should be in Slytherin "

"EVANS, LILY"

" GRYFFYNDOR"

"PEVERELL , AMY"

Amy took a step forward and put the hat on

"GRYFFINDOR"

" PEVERELL , AMELIA"

I put the hat on . At first nothing happened, but then the hat start deliberating

_Difficult_

_You are brave, perhaps Gryffindor ._

_However you are ambitious,_ _cunning and rule braking. Slytherin will suite you _

_Slytherin? Though you sorted my sister in Gryffindor?_

_Yes , Slytherin is my final _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes_

_What if…_

"SLYTHERIN"

The hat was as far as "SLY," before Sirius Black spat out all the water in his mouth. Without paying attention to that outrage to my sorting I took off the hat and seek my sister. When I cached her eye she smiled at me.

Nothing had changed or that was what I though.

I could not believe that we were sorted in different houses. We are sisters. Moreover we are twins. And still, we are so different .I am the ambitious one. Besides elegance and wining are my priorities; unlike my sister . I know what I want and I posses the limited gift of determination.

My inner struggle seemed to decrease to go to our common rooms.

The next day Severus who was sorted as well as I in Slytherin, made our way towards the Great Hall for our first breakfast .

Afterwards, we run into Lily and Amy .

"Amy are you mad at me?" I asked innocently

" Why would I be mad at you for?" she questioned

" Owing to the fact that we were sorted in different houses "

"So now we are supposed to hate each other just for our houses?"

" I hope not . Even so, how on earth are we going to manage it ?

"Well this is a good start" Lily intervened" you just have to overlook all critiques and bad comments "

" Yeah and that is so easy" I said sarcastically

" Mia I think Lily is right . We just have to keep in touch. Furthermore we cannot let our houses' pride to get in our way. We are sisters after all. You are the only thing I have. You are my person " Amy said

I could not comment back to that , therefore Amy continued" Mia . Although we were sorted in different houses. We will not be torn apart. I promise "

"Look. We will talk about it afterward. We have class now" I said coldly and subsequently I left .


	3. The Haunting

**I don't own Harry Potter ,I'm just a fan **

**Author's note : Here is the new chapter , They are two sisters , one is Amy( who was sorted in Gryffindor) and Amelia (only her sister call her Mia. She was sorted in Slytherin) . **

The Haunting

"Amy, why does your sister never talk about your family?" Lily asked. The

two girls were sitting on the couch in the common room of the Gryffindor

tower.

Amy remained quiet.

"Amy why don't YOU ever talk about your family?" Lily insisted.

"Look. Lily, I don't want to be rude, but it is not of your business."

Amy muttered

"I beg your pardon your majesty. Geez. Lately, you have been very moody

"Lily commented.

Amy sighed,

"You're exaggerating. I am not moody. You know-it-all. You

just get on my nerves!" Amy laughed

"No. I am your salvation, besides you love me. And don't change the

subject," Lily replied

"It is a fact, you're truly annoying " Amy said

"I am not. Black, do you think that I am annoying?" Lily asked.

"Well, do you promise that you will not get mad" Sirius asked who was

sitting across them, watching them argue.

"I won't, answer now," Lily demanded.

"Well, yeah and bossy too." He answered, looking terrified because of

Lily's gaze.

"All right, I am going to bed. It seems I am the only one in this room who

takes seriously our duties as students," Lily said.

"It is because you are a know-it-all." Both Sirius and Amy shot back.

" Oh. Cut it off, both of you. " Lily answered commandingly

Both Sirius' and Amy's expression were solemn.

"Oh. What I am going to do with you guys?" Lily sighed.

"Night, Evans" Black said gallantly

"Night, guys" she said, crossing the common room to the dormitories.

"So. Peverell, do you keep in touch with your sister, now that she is an

honorable member of the pureblood mania? " Sirius asked.

"Yes. Of course. You obviously don't" Amy muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I have heard that all of your family have been sorted into

Slytherin. You are the exception." Amy replied

"Lucky me," he said, indifferent.

"Will your parents punish you for not being sorted into Slytherin? "Amy

questioned, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

"They will see it like treason to the family. The most ancient and powerful

house of Black," he said, rolling his eyes

"Mia and I live with our tutors owing to that fact that our parents died a

long time ago. They are really strict with manners, aristocracy, you know.

They will probably punish us whether we do something unacceptable." Amy

explained.

" My mother is the hard one, contrasting my father. When I was seven, I was

playing with a china base and I broke it. She gave me a hard beating that

time. I recall her blazing eyes on fire like she was mad or some. Until today

I preserve the marks of my punishment," he said bitterly.

"Wesley, he is one of our tutors, always says that without punishment men

will not be able to grow up. He favors my sister" Amy muttered the last

part.

Well, well, well, it seems to me, Peverell, that you are jealous. You

didn't trick the sorting hat to sort you in Gryffindor, did you?" he asked

trying to sound serious, but failing miserably.

"Of course not, you idiot. It is just that…"

" Blah, blah, blah. Stop making excuses Peverell. You must be honored, you

have something that your sister doesn't," Sirius smirked.

"And what would that be, Black?" Amy questioned

"Me," he winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Amelia's Pov**

_I have had the feeling that I cannot take him out of my head, why does he_

_have to be so mean? That prat. We run into each other constantly. And I know_

_for certain that he hates me. However he is falling for my sister. I do not_

_get him. How can he fall for her and not for me? We are twins for Merlin's_

_sake. May be he does that to me off. Dammit. Why can I not take him out of_

_my mind? I should do something, why do I not concentrate in this interesting_

_book that I am reading and get him out of my mind?_

" _The elixir of life, also known as the elixir of immortality or Dancing_

_Water or Aab-e-Hayaat and sometimes equated with the philosopher's stone, is_

_a legendary potion, or drink, that grants the drinker eternal life or eternal_

_youth. Many practitioners of alchemy pursued it for two main reasons: either_

_they sought the gift of immortality for its own sake, or they desired to spend_

_as much time as possible practicing alchemy. The elixir of life was also said_

_to be able to create life."_

_What a waste of time. If I were to choose I would never choose immortality._

_Life will be so boring; we will not enjoy little details such as raising_

_sunrises or winters, anymore. Life indeed will become so vain. As it is_

_continuous and continuous far beyond infinity._

_Before I could stop it, his vivid image captured my mind against my will._

_His grey stormy eyes pricing me, that arrogant smirk, his cocky smile that_

_makes half of the castle go mad. He is clearly a bad boy, and you know what_

_they say about good girls and bad boys. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard_

_someone getting near. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Okay Amelia, calm_

_down, act normally. _The result was that I smile to him_. No do not smile at him_

_remember that you are supposed to be his enemy. _Hence I did what Slytherins

do: smirk and throw a nasty comment.

"Look what the wind brought, Sirius Black, The ladies' man," I

smirked.

"Peverell, I do not want to fight…" Black muttered

"That is new," I said nastily

He rolled his eyes " Whatever, I'm here for your sister, Amy needs a word

with you"

" Well, If she needs a word with me, she would be here instead of you," I

said bitterly

"I'm here because I love her, that's why she's my girlfriend," he

replied.

" Sure, if you said so. Nonetheless, I want to be clear. If you hurt her I

will kill you Black. And you know I am not kidding," I said seriously.

"Whatever, Peverell. She will be waiting for you at 5 o'clock in the

Great Hall. Don't be late." He ordered, before turning and walking

swiftly away.

And then I was left alone with my thoughts.

**End of pov**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just like the river disturbs_

_My inner peace_

_Once I believed I could find_

_Just a trace of her beloved soul_

_Once I believed she was all_

_Then she smothered my beliefs_

_One cold winter's night_

_I may follow her voice to the river_

_Leave me for now and forever_

_Leave what you can_

_Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again_

_Like the wind sweeps the earth_

_Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend_

_You've fallen deep_

_I was a liar in every debate_

_I drew the forces that fueled your hate_

_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_

_Quietly now go to sleep_

_How could that first time recur_

_When memories linger on and on_

_- __**The Haunting**_

_**By Kamelot and Simone Simons**_

**Author's note: This chapter was based on one of my favorite songs ,The Haunting , by Kamelot ( fet. Simone Simons from the dutch band Epica).**

**And I though it was appropiate for this chapter , because it explains perfectly who our memories , our fears, our obsessions haunt us. And how we try to deny it, to fight it until the very end.**


End file.
